


Objetí

by LilyElfgreen, TessHoneyBee



Series: Druhé šance [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, TLD fix-it fic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessHoneyBee/pseuds/TessHoneyBee
Summary: John cítí, že je čas objetí ukončit, že je užpřílišdlouhé. Má pocit, že by v něm mohl zůstat celé věky. Být v objetí Sherlocka, cítit jeho hubené tělo s dlouhými končetinami, cítit to teplo, jeho vůni, jeho vlasy lechtající na kůži... Ale ví, že to není možné.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jendou se konverzace s HoneyBee zvrtla v menší role-play, který jsme maličko upravily a vzniklo z toho tohle. Stoprocentní improvizace, na ničem jsme předem dohodnuté nebyly.  
> Je to víceméně fix-it TLD Baker Street scény.
> 
> HoneyBee - Sherlock  
> Lily - John

_Open up again I believe in second chances,_  
_please let me in oh I believe in second chances,_  
 _I won't break you,_  
 _I will not let you down,_  
 _open up again I believe in second chances._

-Imagine Dragons, Second Chances

 

Sherlock se zvedne ze svého křesla a přejde k Johnovi stojícímu uprostřed obývacího pokoje.  
Levou rukou mu jemně přejede po levé paži vzhůru, přes rameno zraněné ve válce, a nechá své prsty spočinout na jeho zátylku. Pravou ruku mu lehce položí na bok a přitáhne si jeho hlavu na svou hruď. Bradu si v uklidňujícím gestu přitiskne k jeho vlasům.

„To je v pořádku,“ řekne.

„Ne, není.“ Odpoví v jeho náručí John tlumeným hlasem.

„Ale je to takové, jaké to je.“ Konstatuje smutně Sherlock.

John se k Sherlockovi přitiskne ještě pevněji a uvelebí v jeho náručí.

Sherlocka překvapí fakt, jak je příjemné mít v náručí jiného člověka. Ne. _Johna_. To Johna je příjemné držet v náručí. Prsty levé ruky, které pořád spočívají na Johnově zátylku lehce posune, až se ponoří do Johnových vlasů na krku.

John vyprostí své paže, které jsou uvězněny mezi jejich těly a obejme Sherlocka nazpět, ruce mu položí na ramena. Přesně takové objetí potřeboval, cítí se tak v bezpečí...

Sherlock se nepatrně skloní, aby měl John lepší přístup k jeho ramenům, posune hlavu tak, že ji má kousek od Johnovy klíční kosti, a rukou na zátylku začne pomalu kroužit v utěšujících kroužcích.

John je rád, že má teď Sherlocka na dosah. Zaboří mu obličej do ramene a jednou rukou přejede z ramene na krk. Druhou sjede na jeho bok a sevře ho kolem pasu.

Sherlock svoji ruku, která ne s příliš velkým tlakem spočívá na Johnově boku, najednou stiskne a přitáhne Johnovu spodní polovinu těla blíž k tomu svému.

John cítí, že je čas objetí ukončit, že je už _příliš_ dlouhé. Má pocit, že by v něm mohl zůstat celé věky. Být v objetí Sherlocka, cítit jeho hubené tělo s dlouhými končetinami, cítit to teplo, jeho vůni, jeho vlasy lechtající na kůži... Ale ví, že to není možné. Odtáhne se. Nepřeruší objetí, jak měl původně v plánu, pouze jen odtáhne hlavu natolik, aby Sherlockovi viděl do obličeje.

„Děkuju,“ zašeptá s malým úsměvem na rtech. „Děkuju za všechno.“

Sherlock se mu hluboce zahledí do očí, jako by do nich chtěl vypálit díry. „Kdykoliv,“ řekne potichu s vážnou tváří. Mimické svaly nejsou potřeba, všechen cit se mu odráží v očích.

John zavadí pohledem o stehy v obočí a výraz se mu zachmuří. Zvedne pravou ruku a palcem jemně pohladí zranění. „Já se omlouvám, tak moc se omlouvám, neměl jsem to dělat.“ Lítost nad tím, co udělal, se mu jasně odráží v hlase i ve tváři.

Sherlock nepatrně nakloní hlavu vstříc tomu doteku; „Neomlouvej se, Johne. Zasloužil jsem si to. Zasloužil jsem si to za všechny ty roky, co sis se mnou protrpěl.“ Jeden koutek úst se mu lehce zvedne.

John zavrtí hlavou. „To neříkej. Ty za nic nemůžeš. Ty jsi prostě ty. To jen já jsem byl úplný idiot a ruplo mi v bedně. Neměl jsem to dělat, nezasloužil sis to.“ Na chvíli se odmlčí, zrak nejistě skloní dolů. „Doufám, že mi to jednou odpustíš...“

„Nemám ti co odpouštět,“ řekne Sherlock pevným hlasem. „To já si hrál dva roky na mrtvého. To ty jsi trpěl. Bezmezně víc...“ Odvrátí svůj pohled a tiše pokračuje. „Kéž bych to celé mohl vrátit, Kéž bych se byl vrátil dříve, než před ty dva roky. Věci teď mohly být úplně jiné.“

„Co bys změnil? Kdyby jsi měl tu příležitost?“

„Já...“ přeskočí mu hlas a pak se zhluboka nadechne, „Ty to víš, Johne. Musíš to vědět. Ty slzy na střeše Barts byly opravdové. Nechtěl jsem tě opustit.“

John přikývne na znamení souhlasu. „To ano. Byl jsi opravdu pitomec. Byl jsem tak sám, víš?“ Stiskne rty do pevné linky při návalu vzpomínek na ty osamělé časy.

„Jsem...“ Sherlock na chvíli zaváhá „Rád, že tu pro tebe byla Mary. Když jsem tu nebyl.“ Ale Sherlockův výraz jeho slova neodráží.

„To ti nežeru. Nejsi rád za Mary, vůbec jsi jí neměl rád.“

„Já... snažil jsem se,“ vrhne rychlý pohled do Johnových očí, a zase je sklopí ke svým botám. „kvůli tobě. Chci, abys byl šťastný.“

John začíná mít dojem, že se dostávají na velmi nebezpečné území. „Já... vím.“ Najednou neví, co říct. Tak si Sherlocka znovu přitáhne do, tentokrát už, krátkého objetí a definitivně se odtáhne. Chvíli přešlapuje na místě, dokud se neprojeví jeho britská stránka.

„Čaj?“ A aniž by čekal na odpověď, přejde do kuchyně a postaví na vodu.

„Ano, prosím,“ vydechne Sherlock a přejde do kuchyně za Johnem. Zaloví v jedné ze skříněk a vytáhne dva hrnky.

„Víš, Johne,“ Sherlock nedokáže zatarasit už prolomenou hráz s pocity a mluví dál zatímco hledá pytlíčky s čajem a hází je do hrnků. „Než jsme se poznali, jel jsem hodně na drogách. Bylo to moje... rozptýlení. Pořád. Ale jednou jsem to vážně přehnal a málem jsem skončil mrtvý. Potom jsem se zapřísáhl, že na tvrdé drogy už nikdy nesáhnu, ale... Po tvé svatbě s Mary… Nemohl jsem dál normálně fungovat. Nešlo to. A teď jsem v tom znovu.“

John není zvyklý mluvit o pocitech. Nikdy neví, co by měl říct, jak by měl správně reagovat, proto ho velmi znejistí Sherlockova náhlá touha mluvit. Otočí se čelem k Sherlockovi; „Proč o tom mluvíš? Proč zrovna teď?“

„Kdy jindy o tom mluvit než teď?“ Sherlock se opře zády o linku a překříží si paže v obranném gestu.

„Doobře,..“ protáhne John. „A čeho tím mluvením chceš dosáhnout?“

Najednou se ale v Sherlockovi něco přepne. Obranná skořápka je zpět na svém místě a jeho obličej se vyhladí do kamenné masky.

„Vlastně... Vůbec ničeho.“ Odstrčí se od linky a popadne ze stolu zarovnaného všemožným haraburdím krabičku kvádrového tvaru. Podívá se dovnitř a injekční stříkačka se díky rozsvícenému světlu v kuchyni zaleskne. „Nakonec si ten čaj nedám, Johne,“ řekne Sherlock s hlasem, teď už bez jakéhokoliv citu, a rychlými kroky se vydá ke dveřím své ložnice.

John má strašný pocit, jako by mu cosi utíkalo mezi prsty. Jako kdyby ztrácel příležitost.

„Počkej,“ vyhrkne, aby Sherlocka zastavil.

Sherlock se zarazí uprostřed kroku a pomalu se otočí směrem odkud přichází Johnův hlas.

„Ano, Johne?“ poslouchá, ale jeho pohled je zamlžený, daleko, předaleko vzdálený.

John neví, co dělat, neví, co říct. Ví jen, že něco říct musí. A že to nesmí pokazit.

„Sherlocku...“ opatrně začne, „Říkal jsi, že... Že jsi mě nechtěl opustit, že chceš abych... abych byl šťastný. A ty další věci... Proč? Co tím chceš říct?“

Sherlock s pohledem pořád rozostřeným; „Chci abys byl šťastný. Ale chci, abys byl šťastným se mnou. Tak strašně to chci.“ Škubne hlavou k Johnovi, pohled najednou ostrý, jako když řeší případ. Křečovitě sevře krabičku, kterou stále drží v ruce.

John musí na chvíli zavřít oči, neschopen unést situaci ve které se ocitl. Když je znovu otevře, je rád, že Sherlock stále neutekl. Přejde těch pět kroků k Sherlockovi, až stojí jen deset centimetrů od něj. Musí maličko zaklonit hlavu, aby mohl vidět jeho oči. Zvedne levou ruku k Sherlockově tváři a prsty jej lehce pohladí po lícních kostech.

„Sherlocku...“ zašeptá „Sherlocku,“ zopakuje, protože se mu líbí to říkat. „Chceš abych byl šťastný. Ale nechceš, aby byl šťastný s někým jiným... Žárlíš? Žárlil jsi třeba na Mary?“

Sherlock pohledem ponořený v Johnových očích; „Ach, Johne. Nežárlil jsem _třeba_ na Mary. Žárlil jsem úplně na každou.“ Pohledem sjede k Johnovým rtům. Teď už se zrychleným dýcháním.

„Udělej to,“ pobídne John Sherlocka téměř bez dechu.

Sherlock na vteřinu pohlédne zpět do Johnových očí, trochu nevěřícně, ale pak se mu v očích zableskne odhodlání. Upustí krabičku s heroinem na zem, popadne Johna po stranách hlavy a prudce si přitáhne jeho rty ke svým.

A John ho nechá, aby ho líbal. Přitiskne své dlaně na Sherlockovy ruce na svých tvářích. Jen aby je cítil a také aby se ujistil, že je nedá pryč. A pak začne polibek opětovat a prohloubí ho.  
Sherlock popadne Johnovy ruce a dá si je kolem krku, aby měl Johna ještě o kousek blíž. Na moment se jejich rty oddělí, jen na několik milimetrů.

„Jak dlouho jsem toto toužil udělat, Johne,“ vydechne Sherlock se zavřenýma očima.

John na chvíli otevře oči, naskytne se mu pohled na Sherlockovy naprosto oslnivé řasy.

„Hádám, že docela dlouho...“ Jeho hlas nese stopy smutku. A pak Sherlocka znovu políbí. Lehce do každého koutku úst, pak přímo na rty a opět jej líbá.

Sherlock tam stojí, několik minut přitisknutý k Johnovi, a užívá si nově objevené pocity a doteky. Potom nechá svoji hlavu opřenou o Johnův krk, jehož vůni pomalu vdechuje, jeho dech se uklidňuje. Pak tiše pronese: „Johne, chci, aby ses nastěhoval spolu s Rosie zpátky na Baker Street.“

John v šoku otevře oči. „Jsi si... jistý?“ zeptá se, zatímco začne jednou rukou Sherlocka hladit po zádech v pravidelných pohybech, druhou ruku ho hladí po vlasech. Užívá si jeho blízkost.

„Nikdy jsem si nebyl jistější,“ řekne mu Sherlock do krku, ale pak se odtáhne a zahledí se mu do očí. „Je to jediné logické řešení. Budeme spolu řešit zločiny, jak to už několik let děláme, a dojíždění z tvého domu je dlouhá a zbytečná nuda. Navíc tady by se o Rosie během našich případů mohla postarat paní Hudsonová, bůh ví, že potřebuje nějaké rozptýlení. Tedy, když nepočítám to věčné komandování, kterým mě obdařuje, a plechovku s marijánkou, kterou má schovanou v nočním stolku ve druhém šuplíku od spodu ve své ložnici a myslí si, že o ní nevím.“ Tenhle celý monolog se mu podaří ze sebe dostat skoro na jedno nadechnutí. Mluvením rychle vždycky skrývá svoji nervozitu. „Takže ano, Johne, jsem si jistý. Chci tě tu mít zpátky,“ dokončí teď už v pomalém tempu. „Bez tebe to tu není... domov.“ Tu poslední větu skoro zašeptá zranitelně znějícím tónem.

John na Sherlocka hledí s očima otevřenýma dokořán. Chvíli na něj jen v šoku zírá, neschopen pochopit smysl slov. Neschopen pochopit, že tato slova říká zrovna Sherlock Holmes.

A pak ho políbí. Jen přitiskne své rty k těm Sherlockovým a užívá si ten dotyk. V tom dotyku se snaží vyjádřit všechny své myšlenky, pocity, naděje a touhy, svou lásku k muži, který mu dal své srdce. Poté se odtáhne, jen na pár centimetrů.  
„Miluju tě, Sherlocku Holmesi, tak moc tě miluju.“ A sevře ho v pevném objetí. Hlavu mu zaboří do ramene, aby skryl slzící oči.

_Ten polibek, který mu John vtiskl je úplně jiný než ten předchozí. Je v něm něco jiného, něco hlubšího. Něco, co Sherlock nedokáže identifikovat. A když se John odtáhne a řekne mu TA slova, už to chápe. Není si jistý, jestli v jeho očích zahlédne slzy, ale když mu John zaboří hlavu do ramene a on ucítí, jak mu košile na tom místě zvlhne, je všechno jasné.  
Celý se napne a ztuhne, jako by se jeho tělo proměnilo ve skálu; Mezi jeho mozkem a srdcem teď zuří velká bitva. John mu právě řekl, že ho miluje. Ale on neví, co přesně k němu cítí – nikdy dříve nic takového nepocítil – ví jen, že je to daleko hlubší cit než přátelství. Ví jen, že teď není připravený těmto pocitům čelit, mohly by ho zničit. Roztrhat ho na tisíce kousků a spálit na popel. Ach! najednou pochopil Moriartyho dávná slova._

Přiměje se zvednout svoji ztuhlou ruku a vplete prsty do Johnových hebkých blonďato-stříbrných vlasů. Chce mu poskytnout nějakou útěchu. Alespoň fyzickou, když tu slovní není schopen pronést. Prozatím...

John Sherlocka pevně drží, poprvé po dlouhé době má pocit, že je v bezpečí. Nechá odtéct poslední slzy. Slzy štěstí, smutku? Kdo ví?  
Původně nechtěl TA slova říct, ale prostě to z něj vyletělo, neměl nad tím kontrolu. Sherlock mu je sice neřekl na oplátku, ale to je v pořádku. John to ví, z jeho činů, nepotřebuje to slyšet. Odtáhne se.

„Čaj?“ zeptá se podruhé. A když se Sherlockův obličej rozzáří úsměvem, nemůže si pomoc a taky zvedne koutky rtů.

„Vždycky, Johne. Vždycky.“


End file.
